Important
by Ashton Li
Summary: When something happens when Ken and Daisuke are playing soccer, it made them realize just how important their frienship is...


**Note: I finally managed to get my head to think of another Digimon fanfic. That makes me one happy girl. Anyways, this ones about my favorite two guys, Daisuke and Ken. Some people might think that this fic seems to be more about friendship, but I was merely writing this about their friendship. Nothing other than that. Now, let me get all of the other things out of the way…I do not own the characters in this fic. That's right…I do not own Digimon. Boo…that stinks!**

**Important**

"Ken-chan!"

I could hear his voice. It sounded so distance, unclear…like it was barely even there. His voice echoed and called for me. I couldn't put a name to that voice anymore. My mind was drawing a blank. Who was that calling out to me?

"Ken-chan! Wake up!"

The voice that was calling me to wake up, but I don't remember falling asleep. To be honest, I don't even know where I am anymore. Maybe his voice isn't even there. I could have just made the voice up in my head. It was warm sounding…it comforted me.

"Ken-chan! Please, it's Daisuke! Wake up!"

That name sounded familiar. Yes, "Daisuke" is my best friend. He was the one person who pulled me out of the darkness. He had saved me before. Is he trying to save me again? If so, what is he trying to save me from? I don't remember being in trouble.

"Ken-chan, can you hear me?"

Since when did he call me "Ken-chan"? I always remember being "Ken" to him. Did something change between us? Am I missing something? I wish I could figure out the answers to my questions. I'm so lost. Maybe I really do need help.

"Ken-chan…you're scaring me. You need to wake up…"

Tears? Why was he crying? Was it something I had done? If I did something wrong, I hope he'll one day forgive me for my mistakes. I never wanted to hurt anyone again. I never wanted to hurt him. He was my best friend…I would do anything for him.

"Ken-chan, you're important to me. I don't want you to die here!"

Die? Am I dying? Is that why I was feeling so weak? Wait! Did Daisuke say I was important to him? He's an important person in my life too. If it wasn't for him, I would have been lost in the darkness forever. I don't want to die…not here…not without seeing Daisuke one last time. I had to open my eyes. I had to do it…for him.

"…Daisuke…" I could barely even utter his name.

"Ken-chan! You're ok! You're alive!" his face glowed with excitement.

"It was because of you…Daisuke. You pulled me away from the darkness once…and you did it again today. Thank you."

"It's because you're too important to me. I couldn't just let you die."

"Tell me one thing."

"Name it."

"What happened to me?"

Daisuke turned away. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say. "Ken-chan…you passed out on the field. We were playing soccer one minute, the next, you collapsed to the ground. I was really scared. You were taken to the hospital. Slowly, you started having issues breathing…and your condition was getting critical. It was a possibility that you were going to die."

"I collapsed? I remember us playing soccer…but I just don't remember passing out."

"Don't worry. You're ok now."

"Daisuke, when did you start calling me 'Ken-chan'?"

"Oh, about that…I'll stop, Ken."

"N-no…you don't have to. I don't mind…"

"I'll go get the doctor," Daisuke walked towards the door.

"Hey, Daisuke…thank you for being here for me. You know, you're really important to me."

His cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Ken-chan, you're making me blush."

"It's the truth! I don't know what I would have done without you. It was your voice that called to me that pulled me out of my death like state. I owe my life to you," my cheeks were now changing colors.

"Don't worry, I won't ever let anything like this happen to you ever again," he walked out the door and out into the hallway.

"Thank you, Daisuke…I couldn't ask for a better friend…"

**FINISHED**

**Note: I didn't really know where I was going with this fanfic. It all really started with me thinking about Daisuke saying "Ken-chan". I'm still not sure what I think about this one though. It's kind of cute. I haven't had a fic in first person in awhile, so it was a change. It just kind of died into the end to me. I could always add more to it later. Maybe make some more chapters. It probably won't happen. I'm getting more it to quick stories. I don't know. It's possible that this could go further. Anyways, before I ramble anymore, I'll just leave. Later! **


End file.
